powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Mercenary 3
Info Appearance She is a beauty full women with the silver long hair and a red eyes. She usually wearing sport clothes. Personality She is imperious, cunning, ruthless and cruel. Powers Majin: Cinder is a Transcendent Mage, a practitioner of magic who has ascended to a godly state. She have nearly limitless magical power and can almost effortlessly gain access to power hardly touched by any other mystic. *Almighty Magic - Wield magic that is undefeated. **Magic Transcendence - Be free from all the limitations of magic. *Magically Enhanced Physiology - Be physically empowered by magical energies. *Omni-Magic - Wield all forms of magic. **Adaptive Magic - Use a special type of adaptive magic. **Elemental Magic - Master all the elements. **Logic Manipulation - Break the laws of nature and common sense. **Magic Aura - Surround oneself in any type of magical energy. **Magic Combat - Infuse magic with physical attacks. **Magic Empowerment - Gain strength from magical forces. **Magic Immunity - Be immune to the magic powers of others. **Magic Negation - Negate the magical abilities of other with ease. **Mana Manipulation - Control sentient mystical energies that are present throughout the universe. **Meta Summoning - Summon virtually anything. **Meta Teleportation - Teleport oneself to any time and location. **Spell Casting - Cast as many spells as one wishes. *Ultimate Invincibility *Ability Mastering *Hypercompetence Innate Knowledge: Cinder possesses a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, she have innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, history, etc. Absolute Memory: Cinder can remember and recall everything that she have ever experienced, encountered or learned in their lifetime. She needs only to read, hear or see something once and she will never forget it. 12th Level Intelligence: Cinder intellectual faculties (mental capacity and concentration, mental calculation and computation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, memory capacity, mental perception, mental focus, thought processing, learning capacity, deductive reasoning, visualization, analyzation, composure, instinct, awareness, knowledge, creativity, intuition, mentality, etc.) transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. Bottomless Mana: Cinder possesses an unlimited mana source that will never run out, allowing her to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. Full Power Control: Cinder has fully master all of her power. She can control it, generate it and do whatever she want with it. ''' *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Abilities '''All Magic: Cinder has access to all magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and morality to define the borders. *Energy Circle Combat *Magic Attacks *Magic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Healing *Magical Energy Absorption *Magical Regeneration *Animation/Reanimation *Creation *Elemental Manipulation *Invocation *Magic Aura *Magic Detection *Magic Generation *Magic Invisibility *Magic Portal Creation *Magic Replication *Magical Constructs *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magical Flight *Magical Medicine Manipulation **Potion Creation *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Magiportation *Personal Domain *Precognition *Reality Warping *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting *Summoning/Banishment *Supernatural Properties Manipulation *Sympathetic Magic *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Transmutation *'Magical Energy Manipulation:' The key power that allows one to use Magic; the powers are based around certain concepts/categories. *Magic Empowerment *Mana Manipulation *'Abjuration:' The power to protect/heal. **Defense Powers **Force-Field Generation **Magical Regeneration **Support Powers *'Conjuration:' The power to transport living and non-living things. **Creation **Magiportation **Summoning *'Divination:' The power to gain information. **Extrasensory Perception **Magic Detection *'Enchantment:' The power to influence the minds/emotions. **Emotion Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Telepathy *'Illusion:' The power to create illusions. **Disappearing **Illusive Appearance **Psychosomatic Illusion **Subjective Reality: create illusions that become partially real. *'Nature:' The power to control the forces of the natural world for a variety of effects. **Animal Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Necromancy:' The power to manipulate the forces of Death. **Immortality **Reanimation **Undead Manipulation *'Transmutation:' The power to transform living or non-living things. **Elemental Transmutation **Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Inducement *Abjuration *Aether Magic *Alchemy *Angelic Magic *Animancy *Anti-Magic *Antimatter Magic *Armament Magic *Art Magic *Astrology *Aura Magic *Barrier Magic *Bone Magic *Candy Magic *Card Magic *Chaos Magic *Chemical Magic *Chi Magic *Cloth Magic *Combat Magic *Corruption Magic *Craftsmanship Magic *Creation Magic *Crystal Magic *Dark Arts *Dark Matter Magic *Death Magic *Demonic Magic *Destruction Magic *Digital Magic *Dimension Magic *Divination *Divine Magic *Dowsing *Dragon Magic *Dream Magic *Druidic Magic *Eldritch Magic *Electromagnetism Magic *Elemental Magic *Emblem Magic *Emotion Magic *Enchantment *Environmental Magic *Evolutionary Magic *Explosion Magic *Extra-Dimensional Magic *Eye Magic *Faery Magic *Gas Magic *Gravity Magic *Holiday Magic *Hypnotic Magic *Illusion-Casting *Inertia Magic *Inscriptive Magic *Intelligence Magic *Life Magic *Life and Death Magic *Linguistic Magic *Liquid Magic *Luck Magic *Lunar Magic *Madness Magic *Magnetic Magic *Matter Magic *Medical Magic *Memory Magic *Mirror Magic *Motion Magic *Music Magic *Mysticism *Nature Magic *Necromancy *Nether Magic *Nightmare Magic *Ninja Magic *Onmyōdō *Order Magic *Organic Magic *Pain Magic *Paper Charm Magic *Peace Magic *Perfume Magic *Planetary Magic *Plasma Magic *Portal Magic *Psionic Magic *Purification Magic *Pyrotechnic Magic *Quantum Magic *Rainbow Magic *Reality Magic *Restoration Magic *Ritual Magic *Sacrificial Magic *Sealing Magic *Season Magic *Sentient Magic *Sex Magic *Shamanism *Sin Magic *Sleep Magic *Solar Magic *Solid Magic *Sound Magic *Space Magic *Space-Time Magic *Spell Casting *Spirit Magic *Stellar Magic *Strength Magic *Symbiotic Magic *Symbol Magic *Symbolism Power *Technological Magic *Technomagic *Teleportation Magic *Thermal Magic *Time Magic *Toon Magic *Transmutation *Underworld Magic *Unplottable Magic *Vibration Magic *Void Magic *Voodoo *War Magic *Weather Magic *White Arts *Wish Granting *Yin & Yang Magic *Almighty Magic *Magic Embodiment *Magic Mode *Omni-Magic *Magic Adaptation *Magic Augmentation *Magic Bestowal *Magic Creation *Magic Intuition *Magic Lordship Equipment Magic Scythe: The Scythe made by the Magic energy of herself. Weakness Her physical kinda weak. Category:Blog posts